bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Security Bot
The Security Bots are part of the security system in Rapture owned by Andrew Ryan. They can be hacked by Jack to make them friendly and protect him. As the game goes by, they will become much tougher to hack, and cost more to buy out. The effect of an Auto-Hack, however, does not change. The alarm created by the security system can be shut down by using a Bot Shutdown Panel. The Security Bots are made from boat motors and machine guns, and appear to be improvised devices like the turrets. Security Bot "Moods" Red Light Red lights on the Bots, as on basically anything in the game, indicate that they are hostile to the player. Bots enter this mood when called after the player has vandalized something, when the player has stayed in the vision of a camera too long, or when the Bots are under the control of Splicers. The will keep attacking the player until they destroy or hack them, or kill the Splicer that is controlling them. The Bots can also be shut down through a Bot Shutdown Panel for a small price. In the case of Bots being controlled by Splicers, both Bot and Splicer will have a red beacon on them indicating the connection, making it easier to tell who to kill to stop the Bots. Note that such Splicer-controlled Bots can be hacked, thus turning the Bot against its former owner. Yellow Light A Bot with yellow lights is essentially neutral to the player. It has been sent by a hacked Security Camera, and it will only attack enemies that the Camera has detected. After the targets have been eliminated, these Bots will go away. These Bots can be hacked if the player so wishes, and will not require immobilization to do so since they aren't targeting the player. Green Light Bots with green lights are completely friendly to the player and will fight along side them until destroyed or deactivated. Bots in this mode won't attack enemies immediately, but they will attack after the enemy has done damage to the player or if the player attacks the enemy first. These Bots make excellent distractions for Big Daddies. The player must hack Bots to make them friendly. Note that the player can have at most two friendly security bots. If they already have two, the "Hack" option will not be available on any new Bots until one of the friendly ones is destroyed or deactivated. If the player leaves a friendly Bot behind by navigating to a different part of the level via an elevator or some other means that does not allow the Bot to to travel along, it will find an alternate way to the new location and join the player in a short while. If one attempts to navigate to a different level with a friendly Bot tagging along (for example, through a Bulkhead), the Bot will remain on its "native" level and turn itself off. Once the player returns to that level, the Bot will be waiting for them there, disabled, right where the player left it. Strategy General *It is usually recommended to hack a Bot rather than destroy it, as a hacked Bot will provide the player with a boost in firepower, as well as a distraction against enemies. *Deactivated bots will produce a ticking sound, which grows in pace over time. If the Bot is not reactivated withing a certain amount of time, it will automatically explode. *A destroyed Bot will explode, dealing high damage in the near vicinity. This can work to the player's advantage (see below). *It is possible to send Security Bots against an enemy without having to hack any. By initiating a hack, intentionally directing the flow towards an Alarm Tile and then painting the target with Security Bullseye, the player will be able to dispatch any enemy, Big Daddies included, over the course of the alarm, as well as receiving a continuous supply of Bots, which the player can choose to hack and/or research. *At the game's midpoint, Security Bots will be upgraded to shoot armor-piercing ammunition, dealing more damage to the player (as well as Big Daddies and other Security Devices if directed against them). Searching a destroyed Bot will also yield Armor-Piercing Auto Rounds from then on. *When an alarm is set off, Bots will always come in packs of two per Camera. Whenever one is destroyed, another will take its place. Hacking *Always try to hack a Security Bot from a distance. Security Bots tend to move quite fast, so immobilizing them from up close is quite tricky. Second, there's always a risk the Bot will blow up in the player's face, so steering clear of them is advised. *If the above strategy fails, aim ahead of the Bot and quickly run towards it to initiate a hack. *Security Bots with a yellow light can be hacked without needing to immobilize them. The same applies to any Bot attacking a target other than the player. *When possessing a hacked Bot, deactivating and reactivating it will fully heal it. *Bots are particularly effective against melee-based enemies such as Bouncers, Thuggish Splicers and Spider Splicers. Not only will these enemies be generally unable to destroy Security Bots due to the lack of a ranged attack, but the explosion a destroyed Bot will produce is usually enough to take out a large chunk of even a Big Daddy's health. *It is advised to research Security Bots to level 4, as this will enable the player to instantly succeed when initiating a hack. Combat * As mentioned above, it is recommended to take on Security Bots from a distance, although it is easier to shoot a Bot than to immobilize it. Be wary of the explosion a destroyed Bot will produce. *If the player has set off an alarm, it is best to use economical means to destroy the constant flow of hostile Bots. Telekinesis and target-changing Plasmids are best adapted to this. *It is also generally recommended to use hit-and-run tactics when having set off an alarm, so as to have to destroy as few Bots as possible. *Bots always try to approach the player at point-blank range and will perform a suicide dive if severely damaged. As such, it is recommended to stay in motion whenever possible. *Shooting Bots when they are close to a group of Enemies will cause said enemies to be damaged by the explosion provoked by the damaged Bot. If there are also explosives in the area, it is a highly recommended strategy. Recommended Plasmids General *Target Dummy is the ideal escape tool, as it will temporarily distract hostile Bots. *Security Bullseye is, of course, a useful tool when faced with these machines. Setting the Bots on another enemy will not only provide the player with an escape opportunity, but will also kill or severely injure the targeted enemy without them attacking the player. Hacking *Electro Bolt is the first choice presented to the player for hacking. However, it presents several disadvantages: it is tricky to aim, deals damage to the Bot, and won't stun for long enough unless the player upgrades. *Winter Blast is a good choice when hacking: it is relatively easy to aim, it slows down the water flow when hacking (useless after researching this enemy type at level 4 or above), and deals no damage to the Bot. However, there is a chance the Bot may accidentally shatter when falling. *Target Dummy will temporarily distract hostile Bots, enabling the player to hack them without having to immobilize them. It also has the advantage of being cheap, easy to use, and can distract multiple Bots at a time. *Security Bullseye, as with Target Dummy, will distract hostile Bots. However, it will also ensure the targeted enemy will either die or be severely weakened. On the other hand, the Bots may end up severely damaged or destroyed by the end of the battle. Combat *Winter Blast is useful when destroying enemy Bots for two reasons: first, it enables the player to destroy Bots far more easily. Second, frozen Bots will not explode when shattered. *Telekinesis is a very good means of destroying Bots. Most objects will destroy Bots in one hit, and firing them costs next to no EVE. There is also practically no reload time between shots. *Target Dummy, by distracting hostile Bots, will enable the latter to pick them off at their leisure. It is both very economical and very effective, as it is capable of distracting multiple Bots at a time. There is also a chance that multiple Bots will end up shooting themselves in the process. *Security Bullseye will not only harm other enemies, but also weaken and/or destroy the Bots the player wishes to eliminate, mking it easier to finish them off. Recommended Weapons and Ammunition Hacking *Liquid Nitrogen is the only viable weapon when hacking, as it is the only ammo type which does not damage enemies. Its high rate of fire also enables it to hit multiple Bots. *Attaching Proximity Mines to a hacked Bot will turn it into a mobile kamikaze. This strategy will cost the player a Security Bot, but will severely damage even a Big Daddy. Combat *Armor-piercing rounds will kill any machine in a couple of shots on any difficulty. *Electricity-based weaponry, such as Electric Buck and Electric Gel is extremely effective against machines, usually killing them in a fraction of a second with a minimal ammo cost. However, this ammunition is also the best against Big Daddies, so the player will have to choose which to give priority. *Liquid Nitrogen works well as an offensive weapon, as spraying multiple Bots before destroying them is easy, safe and cost-efficient. *Traps are generally useless, as Security Bots are normally agile enough to dodge them. The ammo cost is also not worth wasting it on Bots either. *Normal ammunition works rather well against Bots on any difficulty, as they are weak enough to go down in a couple of seconds with even the most inefficient ammo type. Recommended Tonics General *Natural Camouflage will greatly help the player evade Security Bots. Simply standing still during an alarm will guarantee the player won't be targeted, provided he or she does not shoot. *The Armored Shell line of tonics will greatly reduce the amount of damage received by this enemy. *The Shorten Alarms line of tonics will significantly reduce the duration of alarms set off by the player. Hacking Note: The following Gene Tonics will become useless once the player has researched this enemy type to level 4 or over. *The Alarm Expert, Hacking Expert and Security Expert tonic lines will reduce the number of Alarm Tiles when hacking. *The Focused Hacker, Hacking Expert and Security Expert tonic lines will reduce the number of Overload Tiles when hacking. *The Speedy Hacker line of tonics will slow down the flow of the liquid when hacking. *The Hacker's Delight line of tonics will restore a part or even the totality of the player's Health and EVE after completing a successful hack. Combat *The Machine Buster line of tonics will significantly increase damage against all machines. *The Damage Research line of tonics will increase damage against enemies researched using the Research Camera. The effectiveness of this Gene tonic is entirely dependent on the amount of research the player has done. Category:Machines Category:Enemies Category:Hacking Category:Research Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2